


niER: Automata-One girl is all it takes.

by CrazyMChase



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: An alternate Ending based of true ending C of nEIR automata.came from the potential of a unseen scenes in between the game-play.





	niER: Automata-One girl is all it takes.

Static. The sound of the synthetic body coming back to life, and the noise of programming correcting itself within her black box. The feeling was surreal, out of body, similar to an invisible force pulling her out of the air and grounding her within a vessel. Her eyes flickered and light flooded the synthetic receptors, sending a sudden surge of information into her processing cortex. Sound begun to connect outside of her body indicating the final stage of the reboot and she begun to hear a mechanical voice talking to her.

“Reactivation of YorHa unit A2 confirmed.”

She crawled to her knees slowly getting the grasp of her motor functions again. “Urgh, what a rough start up.” A2 muttered complaining, “Hey pod, next time boot it cleaner so I don’t have this pounding head.”

“Request not able to be executed, rough reboot due to foreign information stored by A2 unit from deceased individuals.” Pod 042 responded flatly. “Proposal: Discard unessential information from deceased individuals in order to ensure clean reboot sequence.”

“Shut the fuck up.” A2 snapped at the pod. _There is no way I could do that. That would mean abandoning them._

Then went through her inventory and checked her items were still there. _Virtuous treaty is still here as well as 201’s silent black box._

The removed virtuous treaty from her inventory and tricked the sword while she whispered, “Hey 2b, I will be keeping you company again today. Sorry I couldn't protect you like a proper big sister.

 

_Big sister? Where did that come from?_

 

With a sudden surge of static A2 flinched as a spark ruptured through her body.

Goddam _memories mixing together again._

Pod 042 hovered closer to A2 and stated, “Proposal: Unit A2 should allow memory banks to be refreshed and undergo system maintenance to correct faults before further combat.”

“Yeah, and I said shut up.” A2 snapped once again. _Persist bastard._

“Pod what is the current location and status of unit 9S?” A2 asked as she rose to her feet.

Pod 042 floated around A2 silently.

“Pod, respond to the request.” A2 demanded.

“Pod 042 was ordered to be silent and was observing the order.” The pod responded.

“Is this your attempt at humor?” A2 asked, “Never mind, just answer the first question.”

“After unit 9S fell through the collapsing structure or the resource acquisition node, it appeared he continued onto the machine tower structure. His status is unknown, however his mental state appears unstable.”

 

_No shit._

 

“Right.” A2 stated giving the long sword a light swing testing her motor function, “Lead the way then, pod.”

“Acknowledged.” Pod 042 stated as it started hovering off. A2 quickly got her bearings as she followed the pod and begun to lead the way sprinting toward the destination.

“Question.” Pod 042 begun as they got closer to the gigantic white tower, “What is unit A2’s intention for tracking down unit 9S?”

“Not this again.” A2 complained mid step, “My intentions, huh? Guess that is so stop him from doing anything stupid.”

“Define stupid in this context.” The pod stated.

 

_Yeah, well that is a difficult request._

 

“Harming himself and going against 2b’s wishes I guess.” A2 replied.

“Affirmative.” The pod acknowledged.

It was moments later that they arrived in fount of the gigantic white structure, broken machines strewn about in front of the door way and Devola and Popola laying within the opening. Sparks periodically erupted from their exposed circuity and the ground underneath them had turning pink from the red fluid dripping from their bodies. ‘Tsk’ A2 clicked with her tongue upon the sight. Memories of the two providing parts and support to her during the decades being exiled from YorHa hit her mover her to action.

A2 pulled some recovery items from her inventory and dropped them in their laps as they informed A2 about 9S ascending the tower.

 

_It will probably be hours before they can even recognize the items are there but that will allow both of them to survive at least._

 

As she walked to the elevator the whispered to Pod 042, “Use a small recovery on them to accelerate their healing before we proceed.” Pod 042 said nothing and simply executed the order while A2 called the elevator.

The Recovery kicked in and Devola spoke up informing her that 9S was already inside.

With a nod she simply replied, “I see…”

A2 walked toward the entry and goes to open the door when Devola asked, “Say, A2, Did we help?”

“Yes you did.” A2 stated as she entered the next room with the elevator.

Their moans eased as she entered the elevator and it begun its rise up the tower. Stepping off the elevator A2 was greeted with the fallen bodies of YoRHa units. Some unit’s bodies convulsed with sparks, their brilliant blue eyes, lifeless. Others spilled the red automata suspension that ran their bodies over the white floor, strewn apart with brutal cuts through their bodies and laser burns.

“What happened…?” A2 gasped as she advanced toward the scene.

“It appears this is the destruction path left behind by unit 9S.” Pod 042 informed.

“I see.” A2 stated, her voice heavy with emotion.

With a powerful bound she leapt into a sprint through the destruction that surrounded her. Her shoes begun to catch the fluids of those that had fallen, flicking it up onto her legs as she ran. She gritted her teeth in anger at the scenes and muttered, “If there really were gods, then there are some unspeakable things I would want to do to them right now.”

It wasn’t long before she approached a large set of doors and entered into a room that resembled a church cathedral. The floor had collapsed in the middle and there was evidence of a battle. A2 quietly wandered around the giant hole when she noticed the white hair of a YoRHa unit appearing from behind a pillar. Filled with the conflicting feelings hesitation and determination, she moved closer to the hair sticking out when she finally understood.

There lay a 2B unit that had been hacked to death, eyes vacant, mouth slightly agape. Looking around the room she begun to notice parts from YoRHa units and destroyed bodies of 2B units strewn around the entire room. This body at her feet however was unlike the others. There was no external damage to the body and it seems like the OS chip had simply been destroyed.

“Pod, retrieve and wipe clean any OS chip you can find in this room and bring it to me.” A2 stated as she kneeled next to the destroyed 2B unit. A2 laid out the body and set her hands into a clasp allowing her to look peaceful as she closed her vacant eyes. She got the units black box out and placed it just above her clasped hands.

The pod Returned, “I have retrieved the OS Chips and wiped it clean, however even with replaced chips this unit will not be able to be reactivated without a rewrite of the chips from within the YoRHa bunker.”

“Yea we both know that will not happen.” A2 stated as she replaced the OS chips on the units black box.

“Question: To what purpose did replacing the OS chips on this deceased YoRHa 2B unit serve?” Pod 042 asked.

“None.” A2 simply replied.

“I see,” Pod 042 replied, “So this is an emotional response similar to a funeral rite.”

“Call it what you want.” A2 stated, dismissing the response.

A2 retrieved Virtuous treaty from her inventory and laid across her body and placed the clasped hands over the sword. It sat raised off her body leaning on the black box. She retrieved Virtuous Contract out from inventory and placed it under her hand while leaning on Virtuous treaty.

“If only I had a few flowers for you girl but unfortunately I am all out.” A2 stated as she begun to turn around. A2 equipped new weapons and cut a small lock from the back of her hair and dropped it over the swords and begun to walk away.

“Rest in peace 2B… I cannot have you seeing what may happen next.” A2 stated following the path of destruction once more.

A faint glow emanated from the swords and small sparks begun to burst from their blades as A2 disappeared around the corner and into the structure.

Her heels clicked on the hard floor with each step as she ascended up the floating stairs further into the structure. Each wall of the structure was confusing but similar, grey white, lifeless, artificial. “Just like the beings on this planet.” A2 thought. The walls while barren and white reminded her of residing in the bunkers server, formless and without a body, moving through the cyberspace.

She eventually arrived in a room that contained remnants of human culture scattered throughout, a hidden library, portraits with the faces blurred out, unrecognisable, and pieces of furniture in odd places. A2 felt she would wander the structures halls and gaze on its mysteries if it wasn't for the constant assault by the machines and the strange constructs that came from the structure that could appear at any time. She looked for a clue to follow within the room, scanning the books that sat on the shelves in this room, hacking into the information points. Seemingly with each step even the building seemed to resist her pressing on and upon finding out her purpose, the survival of the human race, was nothing but a lie a sense of rage and emptiness was all she had to fuel her steps.  She lifted another book to find its contents being the summary of YoRHa unit 2 models. She sounded her astonishment as a giant machine fell through the ceiling.

“I am going to pull this place apart piece by piece if I must…. “She growled into the echoing halls as she turned to face the machine who had the identity Ko-shi according to the Pod’s scan. She fought until it disappeared into the structure once again. A2 ran through the closest doors deeper into the tower. In attempt to use an access point and ascend the tower a counter hack begun and A2’s consciousness retreated to cyberspace in order to fight off the attacker. It was the towers A.I. consciousness trying to infiltrate her body. “Not in my own body, you won’t…” A2 stated as she gritted her teeth and begun her defence.

“Your Defiance won’t last, we won’t let a dangerous android survive and resurrect YoRHa.” The entity echoed through the walls of her consciousness. With help from Pod 042 she began her counter attack and eventually drove off the attack. Her vision returned to the image of the tower and the elevator begun its ascent. Ko-shi began its attack on A2 once more on the elevator and A2 defended herself from the attack pushing Ko-shi back. Waves of machine lifeforms attacked not leaving her time to sheath her sword. Eventually during the battle with Ko-shi the elevator platform merged into a floor where the battle continued until another sphere type robot lifeform identical to Ko-shi fell from the sky under fine followed by 9S. The two stared at each other for a moment however the merging of the two robot lifeforms caused them to change their focus from each other to the foes in front of them.

They work together defeating their mutual enemy before turning their sights to each other. A2’s logic and reason for fighting against the tower is only met with 9S’s pure rage and hatred for the one he witnessed bury a sword into 2B’s body. A2 gritted her teeth and whispered to herself, this is why I left you back there. With her usual skill she retrieved her sword and braced for an attack as 9S’s launched himself at her. The swords clashed and sparks flew as they locked forcefully against each other. With his spare hand 9S reached out and begun a hacking barrage forcing her to defend herself in cyberspace leaving minor damages. She restored her senses and leapt into a berserk mode sending a fury of swings at the scanner unit. The heavy damage she inflicted impaired his motor functions and severed a transplanted arm. In one swift motion she leapt at him and commanded the pod to initiate a hack against him.

She entered the depths of his psyche traversing the endless stairs to his core data. She repaired his logic circuits setting the command for the pod to look after 9S before setting destruction to the tower. She stared up to the sky sending apologies as her vision became impaired and the structure collapsed around her.

“I am coming everyone.”

The initializing sequence began and the world came into focus. She found herself staring into a grey structure’s ceiling that resembled the blocks that Adam used when she fought him in his city. “I must be in a machine lifeform construct.” She muttered to herself. She slowly sat up to see two swords fall to the floor from her body. Looking around she could see models of herself destroyed in various ways and she muttered, “What on earth?”

She used the sword to prop herself up and with Virtuous contract she sliced off her blindfold. Sounds of fighting drew her attention upwards. “Above me huh?” She asked into the open air before heading for the nearest doorway. She followed the stairs taking her through the structure finding both deceased YoRHa and machine lifeforms. The most surprising discovery was a link to the bunker within the structure. She laughed and stated, “There is no bunker to connect to so why is there a…” in a moment’s hesitation she let the weight of that thought sink in. Why IS there a bunker terminal here? She approached the terminal and interfaced to find it swimming with machine lifeform data and A.I. constructs as well as real time data of both A2 and 9S. She realizes in that moment what this place is and why it is here. The constructs speak to her, “Your Defiance won’t last, we won’t let a dangerous android survive and resurrect YoRHa. Unit 2B you will be destroyed as intended.” She laughed. “I am already dead, what do I care what you try to do.” The data states that the consciousness had begun to fight itself after trying to eliminate A2 and so she used that moment to gain access deeper into the system and take control. She found she could synthesise any structure just like Adam did prior and so she started the process and created another bunker with the power to launch itself into orbit. With the construct controlling the system down there was no threat to its completion and so she disconnects and uses her new information to get to where they are as soon as possible.

She ran through the endless stairs and corridors to arrive at a plateau where A2 was kneeling and she could see Pod 042 carrying 9S off somewhere. “I guess A2 is the one that needs saving right now.” 2B stated as she sprinted in her direction. The tower begun to collapse and 2B saw A2 reach for the sky as she mumbled something. As the floor collapsed she managed to grab A2 and throw her over her shoulder. She sprinted through the collapsing structure trying desperately to avoid the rubble that was falling around her. Pod 153 appeared and started following her and she attempted to escape. The approached a ledge in the fallen structure and grabbed the pod as she leapt off. The Pod wind as it struggled to slow the decent of the two androids. Momentum picked up as they fast approached the ground before there was a sudden halt as they impacted the ground. 2B groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. She checked A2 and found that she was still functioning however barely. Sparks flew from her system as if she was short circuiting from an overload. She threw A2’s boy over her shoulder once more and ran toward the direction that she knew the new bunker was meant to be.

Moments later she arrived to see that the bunkers structure had been formed and that it only needed to be launched. She boarded the structure and quickly connected A2 to the system and began a download as she prepared a patchwork logic circuit for the damaged A2. She checked the data stream to realise something very unusual. It wasn’t just her signature that was being uploaded from this body but almost every YoRHa unit that had been taken over by the virus. Their psyche data compressed and stored in all possible memory circuits and an extra black box were slowly being uploaded to the new bunker. There was even psyche data for some friendly machine lifeforms such as Pascal that she saw flowing into the server. Astonished she tried to spread the process up and set a decompression into the server’s mainframe network. At the cost of her own body and functionality A2 had saved all the YoRHa units that had become deceased in her presence and contained most of the data from the server prior to the virus compressed and stored within her.

“No wonder most of them wanted her eliminated.” 2B stated as she attempted to fix the broken circuit. With those words Devola and Popola stumbled into the structure and collapsed next to A2. Devola lay next to her as she took over the repairs and stated with a broken vocal processor, “I-i-i-i-i----t is g-g-g-go-o-o-o-dd to s-e-e-e-e-e you-u-u-u-u-u 2B-B-B-B.” 2B let a slight grin cross her face and she replied, “Right back atcha.”

She set the launch protocols in motion and checked the synthetizing interface to ensure she could make new android bodies for the others as before the structure took off. Satisfied with the results the bunker launched into the sky leaving an evident trail into the sky.

2B looked down to the planet that was shrinking in the distance and she stated, “I will be back to get you, and we won’t have to fight anymore, you better take me shopping like you promised…

9S….”


End file.
